Possibility for joy
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: "Even in the worst days, there's a possibility for joy. " / "Même dans les mauvais jours, il y a de la place pour la joie. " Kate Beckett. Recueil de OS, chacun fait suite à un épisode de la saison en cours. ***SPOILERS saison 6***
1. Ennemi intérieur (6x01)

**NdA** : C'est la première fois que je tente cette formule : un recueil de OS, chacun constituant une petite scène faisant suite à l'épisode diffusé de la saison 6. L'idée n'est pas nouvelle, mais elle me plaît bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'inspiration suive le rythme des diffusions...! Mais généralement, quand je commence à publier, c'est que j'y crois! Vos commentaires, vos critiques constructives, vos encouragements ne seront pas de trop pour me pousser à continuer au coeur de l'hiver!

**Disclaimer** : j'ai beau hurler, pleurer, taper du pied, Castle reste la propriété d'ABC et d' ... L'écriture de ces histoires reste un loisir pour lequel je ne touche pas d'argent. Nan. Même pas une pauvre piécette qui pourrait me payer mon café infâme du lundi matin au distributeur.

* * *

**ENNEMI INTERIEUR**

Suite fictive du 6x01_ Valkyrie  
_

Inutile. Il se sentait déjà si inutile. Impuissant. Et paniqué.

Ses mains moites et glacées passaient nerveusement sur son visage crispé, se nouaient et se dénouaient, fébriles, s'essuyaient sans arrêt sur le tissu rêche de son jean.

_D'après ta prise de sang, il te reste moins d'un jour._

Les mots de Kate tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. A tel point que leur signification réelle finissait par lui échapper. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une suite de sons, de phonèmes dénués de sens.

_Moins d'un jour._

Voilà déjà deux heures et onze minutes qu'elle lui avait asséné cette vérité.

Et depuis presque deux heures, il était consigné dans cette pièce, en quarantaine, à la disposition des médecins et chercheurs qui devaient probablement — sûrement — travailler à la préparation d'un antidote.

Depuis presque deux heures, il restait assis, enfermé dans une prostration qui agissait comme une camisole, l'empêchant de bouger, neutralisant tout mouvement, et jusqu'à ses pensées.

Il était à l'affût du moindre signe, du moindre symptôme. De la moindre anomalie interne qu'il s'imaginait déjà ressentir. Focalisé sur ce qui se déroulait à l'instant même dans sa chair, sous la mince surface de sa peau, barrière ridicule, dérisoire protection.

Kate n'était pas encore revenue. Mais il ne parvenait pas à tirer la moindre conclusion de cet état de fait. Il était seulement capable de formuler ce constat : il n'avait pas revu Kate depuis leur échange dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle lui avait laissé entendre que les fédéraux étaient tous mobilisés sur cette enquête, et qu'une équipe médicale spéciale s'occupait de son propre cas.

_Je ne veux pas te promettre qu'on trouvera un antidote, mais je peux te promettre qu'on mettra tout en œuvre pour que tu t'en sortes._

Rick ignorait lequel des deux avait le plus souffert pendant cette brève discussion, ni lequel des deux tentait le mieux de contrôler sa peur et son angoisse. Kate se souvenait de la mise en garde de son partenaire quelques mois auparavant : ne rien promettre qu'on n'était en mesure de réaliser. Accepter cette incertitude, se résigner à l'idée que Castle allait peut-être perdre la vie et reconnaître qu'elle était impuissante à empêcher l'irrémédiable cette prise de conscience avait été douloureuse, et le dire, plus douloureux encore. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle remuerait ciel et terre pour trouver une solution.

Ses yeux mordorés le lui avaient crié, et l'espace d'un instant cette promesse avait trouvé un écho dans son cœur qui refusait encore l'évidence. Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Pas après la décision d'un avenir radieux qui allait s'ouvrir devant eux, enfin.

_Washington sera formidable. Je te le promets._ C'étaient ses propres mots. Une promesse qu'il était incapable de tenir.

S'il avait su à quel point DC leur serait néfaste... Une angoisse au goût de sang le saisit à la gorge jusqu'à l'empêcher de déglutir.

Il sursauta, le cœur fou, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme grisonnant en blouse blanche entra, la mine grave.

« M. Castle, » se contenta-t-il d'articuler.

Il s'approcha et avec des gestes sûrs et rapides, entama une série de contrôles médicaux : pression oculaire et artérielle, pouls, réflexes, palpation du cou, des aisselles, prélèvement de salive et prise de sang, suivis de questions formelles mais néanmoins précises : avait-il des douleurs anormales ? Des maux de tête ? Se sentait-il nauséeux ?

Castle répondait de manière automatique, la voix atone, désincarnée. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment lui-même. Il lui semblait qu'il observait la scène d'un œil extérieur, comme un spectateur lassé devant un mauvais film.

Il n'eut pas même le réflexe, ni l'envie, de poser des questions. Le résultat des premiers examens, les recherches sur l'antidote, les précisions sur son espérance de vie : rien de tout cela n'importait plus désormais. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Sa vie ne dépendait plus que de quelques scientifiques, alors à quoi bon vouloir garder un quelconque contrôle sur la situation ?

Le médecin sortit en silence, après une amicale pression de la main sur son épaule, qui compatissait et à la fois lui suggérait de tenir bon.

La pièce retomba dans le silence et la pénombre.

Cette intrusion avait eu pour conséquence de le ramener à la réalité. De lui faire prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. L'espace, les meubles, le bruit court de sa respiration, tout revêtait une épaisseur, une présence concrète et oppressante.

Oui, il se sentait nauséeux mais c'était la terreur qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Oui, il avait mal, au ventre, au dos, à la nuque mais parce que la peur, la tension étaient telles que ses muscles contractés ne parvenaient pas à se relâcher.

Il lui semblait qu'un trou sans fond, vertigineux, s'était ouvert et l'aspirait inexorablement. Une terreur ancestrale l'envahit alors. Celle de rencontrer la mort. Pour de vrai. Celle d'être seul, face à elle, démuni. Celle de n'avoir aucune échappatoire, parce que la mort se trouvait déjà en lui. Parce qu'il _était_ la mort.

Cette terreur, il l'avait déjà goûtée lorsque Tyson l'avait piégé. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était sans commune mesure. Elle n'était plus un élément extérieur sur lequel il avait encore un espoir de contrôle, même infime. Elle était là. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire.

Il ne passerait pas la nuit. Cette certitude le harcelait. Et chaque minute, chaque seconde écoulée le rapprochait davantage de cette échéance.

Alexis.

Le visage rond, pâle et souriant de sa fille s'imposa à son esprit.

Il ne le reverrait pas. Il ne respirerait plus le parfum de ses cheveux. Il n'entendrait plus ses sages avertissements, lui demandant de faire attention à lui, d'arrêter de jouer au flic, et de se consacrer à l'écriture. Il ne l'avait jamais assez écoutée.

Mon Dieu. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se trouver en sa compagnie, en ce moment même, loin de DC, loin de ce cauchemar, à déguster les steaks de papaye, comme elle le lui avait proposé.

Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, et il ne put retenir le gémissement sourd qui résonna dans sa gorge serrée.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Et là seulement, il constata que ses doigts tremblaient et que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.


	2. Intimités (6x02)

**Intimités**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Un doux halo de lumière parvenait tout juste à maintenir à distance la pénombre environnante qui menaçait d'envahir la chambre. Kate avait installé cette discrète lampe de chevet, plus agréable que le néon agressif et blafard caché derrière la rampe électrique au-dessus du lit.

La jeune femme se trouvait là depuis déjà trente minutes elle n'allait sûrement pas rentrer chez elle maintenant. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas sommeil : l'adrénaline de la journée la tenait encore éveillée. Autant tirer profit de l'attente et terminer les dernières formalités administratives qui clôtureraient définitivement l'enquête.

Il était vivant.

Elle ne cessait de vouloir s'en assurer.

Par ses regards qui parcouraient chaque ligne, chaque creux de son visage.

Par ses doigts qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux en bataille ou qui traçaient machinalement la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Par ses lèvres qui effleuraient dans un sourire les phalanges de la main qu'elle tenait depuis le début.

Elle avait cru le perdre à jamais. Elle avait laissé ses certitudes être ébranlées, mises à mal et anéanties par l'évidence qu'elle vivait ses dernières heures à ses côtés.

Et elle s'en était persuadée à plusieurs reprises. L'agent fédéral avait baissé les bras plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Mais la fiancée s'était accrochée à leur amour comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Après s'être abîmé les yeux à le contempler, après s'être abreuvé de son visage comme pour graver jalousement ses traits dans sa mémoire, elle se leva à regret et sortit pour le laisser dormir.

Dans le couloir, recroquevillée sur la banquette la plus proche, lovée sur elle-même comme la petite fille avait dû le faire si souvent en attendant que son père rentre d'une soirée mondaine, Alexis dormait. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de rentrer à l'hôtel sans lui.

Elle avait dû réaliser, petit à petit, quelle tragédie ils venaient de frôler, et avait probablement décidé de rattraper les instants perdus avec Rick.

Attendrie par cette déclaration d'amour patient et infaillible, Kate s'installa discrètement au bord de la banquette. Elle caressa doucement le bras de la jeune fille.

« Kate... ? marmonna cette dernière, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la voix ensommeillée.

– Hey. Bien dormi ?

– On dirait. Quelle heure est-il ?

– 23h passées. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

– Merci, tout à l'heure peut-être, répondit-elle en se redressant et en passant ses mains sur son visage pour chasser la torpeur. Comment va-t-il ?

– Il dort comme un bébé. Il va encore rester 24h, les médecins l'autorisent à sortir demain après les derniers examens. »

Beckett lui sourit, mais une ombre gênée s'accrochait encore à son regard. Quelques secondes de silence feutré s'immiscèrent entre elles, et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Alexis lui saisit la main.

« Merci », lâcha-t-elle, ses doigts pressant ceux de Kate.

Sa peau était fraîche, et douce, et Kate avait oublié à quel point le contact de sa main pouvait être aussi ferme et complice que celui de sa grand-mère.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et celle que Castle avait choisie pour partager le reste de sa vie décela une reconnaissance sans bornes dans les yeux clairs qui la fixaient. Elle voulut aussi y lire une pointe d'amertume.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? s'enquit-elle.

– De quoi ?

– D'avoir risqué la vie de ton père, soupira-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

– Je t'en ai voulu, oui. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. A l'époque de ton accident. Plus maintenant. »

Alexis croisa de nouveau les yeux de Beckett, qui réclamaient davantage d'explications.

« J'ai compris ce que tu représentais pour lui. J'ai vu qu'il avait changé, grandi avec toi, et que sa vie était liée à la tienne. Alors... J'ai accepté.

– Parfois, je me dis que je devrais lui demander d'arrêter, lui interdire de me suivre et de jouer au flic. Et je m'en veux pour ne l'avoir pas fait hier, quand il est arrivé.

– Tu n'y es pour rien. Il est tellement entêté quand il veut... »

La voix de la rouquine mourut en s'attardant comme une vague sans force sur la douce déclivité d'une plage.

Kate lui rendit sa pression de la main.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'il cherchait des pistes, lui aussi ?

– Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, et que j'allais l'éloigner.

– Justement ! A quoi il joue ? Il sait bien qu'il est à DC, pas à New-York ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il devienne raisonnable, Kate... Qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi... C'est pas toi, le problème, c'est lui ! »

Les barrières de façade étaient tombées, le flot tumultueux d'angoisse, de ressentiment, d'incompréhension se déversait sans s'arrêter. Elle avait eu peur. Elle avait été terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus revoir son père, son pilier, son repère, sa force. Incapable d'admettre qu'il pouvait lui être enlevé injustement et si brutalement, sans crier gare, sans la moindre explication. Que cette force de la nature, cette citadelle inébranlable qu'il représentait pour elle puisse être balayée d'un simple coup du sort.

Kate l'avait bien vu dans la chambre, lors du réveil de Castle. Sa fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, gardant un contact constant de la main sur son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os, et que ce n'était pas un mirage qui allait s'estomper d'une seconde à l'autre. Alexis avait gardé son regard posé sur lui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de réagir, de montrer sa joie et son soulagement à son chevet, ses yeux trahissaient encore l'incompréhension de ce qui venait de se passer, de la fulgurance de la nouvelle : son père, les yeux encore pleins d'amour et de détermination la veille, lorsqu'il avait quitté le loft, avait failli mourir et se trouvait maintenant là, affaibli sur un lit d'hôpital, empoisonné malgré lui dans une affaire qui le dépassait, dans laquelle il n'avait plus été qu'un pion intrus et importun.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi. Mais écoute-moi bien : ton père ne changera pas sa nature. C'est ça qui le met en danger, mais c'est aussi ça qui l'a sauvé. S'il n'avait pas participé à l'enquête, s'il n'avait pas réfléchi et élaboré ses théories comme il l'a fait, jusqu'au dernier moment, j'aurai continué sur la mauvaise piste.

– Peut-être. Mais il n'aurait pas eu l'idée de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, dès le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

Elle avait tellement raison. Kate avait si longtemps partagé cette opinion...

« Il m'a dit une chose, tout à l'heure. Une chose douloureuse, mais tellement optimiste...

– C'était quoi ?

– "Parfois, les moments les plus durs dans la vie, sont ceux qui valent le plus la peine". »

Alexis esquissa un triste sourire, et acquiesça.

« Il n'y a que lui pour réussir à nous faire voir le bon côté du malheur. »

Kate était à la fois désarmée et admirative devant la philosophie dont Alexis avait toujours fait preuve, devant sa capacité à admettre que l'autre avait raison. Elle se permit de replacer une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille pour dégager son visage résigné et aimant, avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras. Mu par un élan de tendresse, son geste avait soudain la couleur d'une préoccupation toute maternelle.

« Et il réussira encore, j'en suis sûre, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

En signe d'assentiment, Alexis posa brièvement sa tête contre l'épaule offerte de Kate, avant de relever ses yeux azur vers elle et d'afficher un sourire confiant.

« Tu m'offres un thé ?

– Avec plaisir, viens. Je peux même aller jusqu'au sandwich, mais je ne te promets rien d'autre ! » s'amusa le lieutenant en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner le long du couloir, une bouffée de bonheur lui pinçant agréablement le cœur.


	3. Un Acte manqué (6x03)

Déjà, un grand merci à tous les followers de l'ombre ! Mais un remerciement tout spécial à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite trace de leur passage : ces OS sont pour vous :)

* * *

**Un acte manqué**

_'Virée'._

Beckett n'était pas capable d'analyser le sens de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas en être capable.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, lourdes et lentes comme du plomb.

« Agent McCord, vous ne pouvez pas... »

C'est Castle qui réagit le premier.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la décision, vous le savez bien. Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de moi dès ce soir, plutôt que dans le bureau de son supérieur demain matin », énonça-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers celle qui n'était désormais plus sa partenaire.

Rachel avait l'air vraiment désolé.

« Vous avez fait une erreur à leurs yeux. Une grosse erreur. Qui tient de la faute professionnelle. Et objectivement... je ne peux pas leur donner tort.

– La CIA allait condamner Svetlana Ankov ! s'exclama l'écrivain. On ne pouvait pas le cautionner ! »

_On_.

Il s'incluait dans l'erreur commise, il voulait partager la responsabilité de la décision avec elle, peut-être parce qu'il aurait agi de la même manière s'il avait été à sa place. Ou peut-être cherchait-il simplement à la couvrir, à excuser son geste en faisant croire à Rachel McCord que l'idée avait été partagée, en faisant entendre à Beckett qu'elle n'avait pas commis de faute, mais qu'elle était restée fidèle à ses principes.

Kate ne pouvait pas le laisser s'exposer ainsi. Même s'il ne risquait aucune conséquence, elle refusait que l'intégrité de Castle fût mise en cause à tort.

« Rick... »

Elle tenta de contrôler l'impulsivité de son fiancé. Mais elle avait prononcé son nom dans un souffle, et aucun des deux protagonistes en présence ne semblait l'avoir entendue.

« Et qui êtes-vous, dites-moi, pour cautionner ou non ce que fait la CIA – ou toute autre autorité judiciaire ou policière, d'ailleurs ? »

McCord paraissait réellement concernée par la remarque. Elle avait vivement tourné la tête en direction de l'audacieux écrivain bras croisés, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Elle finit par se radoucir. Beckett lui avait à peine parlé de lui, préservant farouchement son univers personnel pourtant, du peu qu'elle en avait entendu, elle savait qu'il était souvent irréfléchi, mais toujours vigilant à l'égard de sa petite amie.

« M. Castle, vous qui avez fait de nombreuses recherches dans ce domaine pour vos romans, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans ces sphères-là, la moralité n'est pas une priorité. Svetlana peut néanmoins être un atout considérable pour démanteler ce trafic d'armes.

– Au point de bafouer son libre-arbitre et de lui offrir un choix cornélien...

– Je comprends votre amertume, Rick mais dans les hautes instances, rien n'est simple, ni idéal. Et je ne vous apprends rien en disant cela. »

Leurs regards se soutinrent. Castle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, mais il refusait d'admettre cette hypocrisie du système. Etre d'accord avec McCord signifiait pour lui accepter cet état de fait. Il n'était pas prêt à le faire, et encore moins Beckett.

« Rachel... »

Kate avait amorcé un pas en avant.

« Castle a raison. J'ai été formée à rendre justice aux victimes. A prendre en compte la dimension humaine du crime. Et voir ces principes foulés aux pieds me révolte. Je suis désolée... »

Les mots d'excuse moururent au bord de ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé se faire virer. Pas comme ça, aussi brusquement. Elle avait secrètement espéré une éprouvante et douloureuse mise au point par son patron au pire, une suspension. Elle était déjà passée par là. Elle s'y était préparée. Mais un licenciement... Cela équivalait à tirer un trait définitif sur son rêve de carrière. Elle se souvenait encore de la certitude avec laquelle elle avait avoué à son père son désir de décrocher ce job. Quelques mois plus tard, tout partait en fumée. Pour un appel anonyme. C'était implacable. Et tellement absurde.

Rachel esquissa un triste sourire.

« C'est tout à votre honneur, et j'admire votre audace, Kate, assura-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Mais ces principes-là sont incompatibles avec ceux de la police fédérale. La marge de liberté qu'on nous laisse dans l'investigation n'est applicable que si l'on reste dans les limites qu'on nous impose.

– En résumé, le FBI n'a besoin que d'exécutants... coupa Castle avec une pointe de mépris dans le ton.

– Ne soyez pas si dur. Ces contraintes sont nécessaires, car le moindre faux pas peut avoir des conséquences graves. Vous en avez vous-même fait les frais, n'est-ce pas... »

Ce souvenir encore trop récent lui fit détourner la tête il déglutit difficilement avant de battre en retraite.

« Une affaire obéit parfois à des intérêts supérieurs, continua Rachel, et il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour servir son pays, avant de servir les victimes et leurs familles. Visiblement, votre altruisme et votre humanité ne peuvent se satisfaire de cela, Kate ! »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une jovialité forcée, comme pour dédramatiser la situation tout en rappelant à Beckett qu'en faisant preuve de telles qualités, elle ne devait pas vivre cela comme un échec.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit l'agent fédéral devant la mine grave et le silence de son ex-partenaire. J'ai bien rappelé au Capitaine Gates à quel point vous étiez un agent efficace et doué, et je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de vous trouver un poste à votre mesure.

– Merci, Rachel. Mais je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours de répit.

– Vous faites bien. On se voit de toute façon demain matin. Il vous reste de la paperasse désagréable à signer dans un bureau de DC... »

ooOoo

Ils étaient restés debout, dans le hall, pendant toute cette confrontation.

Ils l'étaient encore, tous les deux, de longues secondes après que la porte se fut refermée sur l'agent McCord.

Kate lâcha un long soupir, accompagné d'un gémissement, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux comme si elle réalisait ce qui venait de se produire, puis se dirigea vers le canapé, au bord duquel elle s'assit précautionneusement.

« Je suis virée, Castle. C'est... Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait m'arriver un jour.

– Kate, avança son fiancé en s'approchant à son tour, la mine désolée. Tu as été virée parce que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Ce qui avait fait de toi une flic exceptionnelle. Ce pour quoi tu avais choisi ce métier. Tu n'as rien à regretter.

– Et si c'était un acte manqué ? Je veux dire... Si j'avais inconsciemment contacté la presse en imaginant que ce serait une manière de résoudre l'équation ?

– Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais contacté la presse en sachant très bien ce qui pouvait en découler pour toi tout en faisant semblant de ne pas le savoir pour être virée d'un job que tu n'envisageais pas de quitter toi-même ? »

Kate fronça les sourcils, amusée devant la confusion de cette explication. Mais encore une fois, Castle avait parfaitement clarifié son intuition en choisissant les mots exacts qui traduisaient sa pensée.

Depuis de longue semaines, cette certitude faisait son chemin, insidieusement, comme un ver dans un fruit bien mûr : ce poste d'agent fédéral était incompatible avec ses propres valeurs. Rachel lui avait déjà signifié plusieurs fois qu'elle devait faire le deuil de ses questions et de son empathie pour accéder à la vue d'ensemble des enquêtes, en acceptant de n'être qu'un engrenage de quelque chose de plus grand. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait faire taire en elle la bienveillance et le désir de rendre justice à tout prix. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle n'aurait pas été en mesure d'avaler de telles couleuvres pendant le reste de sa carrière.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce soit possible ? le questionna-t-elle anxieusement.

– Je ne sais pas, Kate. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, assura-t-il en réduisant la distance qui les séparait, c'est que je vais à nouveau te voir plus souvent... ! »

Elle sourit. Au moins, elle gagnait la stabilité de son couple dans cette histoire. Et finalement, elle se sentit moins coupable qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être. Elle en était même étonnamment soulagée.

« Peut-être, mais je n'aurai pas la chance de voir le petit nid que tu nous avais trouvé...

– De toute façon, tu aurais été déçue. La chambre était trop petite pour y faire rentrer un lit king size. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'embrassait déjà, l'enveloppant dans ses bras puissants. Elle avait oublié le stratagème de son fiancé pour vider l'appartement des trois intrus. Ils avaient la soirée pour eux. Rien de tel pour voir définitivement le bon côté des choses.


	4. Home, sweet home (6x04)

J'ai toujours voulu d'une scène au Old Haunt... Et comme Castle a promis que c'était tournée générale, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion...!J'espère vraiment revoir ce lieu mythique un jour à l'écran, pas vous? Du coup, j'ai décidé de le faire revivre à travers les yeux de Beckett. Je n'ai volontairement pas raconté la totalité de la soirée. Mon but était d'écrire une courte scène, un tableau, à un moment particulier de cette soirée, et dans l'humeur particulière de Beckett à ce moment-là.

J'ai la désagréable impression que ce OS n'est pas assez abouti, sans savoir ce qu'il faudrait faire. Mais comme d'habitude, je pourrais passer deux mois à reprendre des détails, pinailler, fignoler, sans être satisfaite. Alors zou, je publie.

En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

**Home sweet home**

De toutes ces années passées au Douzième District, Kate Beckett n'aurait jamais cru y trouver une famille aussi accueillante et chaleureuse.

Ils étaient presque tous là, même ceux qu'elle connaissait à peine : Langhton, Adrian, Lewett, jusqu'à cette petite brune pétillante dont elle n'avait jamais retenu le nom, et qui l'avait embrassée comme une sœur.

Elle était la fille prodigue dont le retour improbable était fêté avec magnificence. Cette métaphore glissée à l'oreille par son fiancé lui avait d'abord paru incongrue et exagérée mais lorsqu'elle prit la mesure du bonheur sincère et de l'amitié avec lesquels chacun la saluait, elle commença à comprendre. Là était sa place, au milieu d'eux. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer trouver un équilibre et s'épanouir loin de sa famille ? Ni sa force morale, ni son ambition, ni son désir d'une justice supérieure n'auraient pu remplacer la plénitude de se sentir parmi les siens, pour remplir le rôle auquel elle était profondément dévolue.

L'instant était tout simplement délicieux. Le bras de son amant discrètement mais constamment lové autour de sa taille, le brouhaha des conversations bourdonnant à ses oreilles, les visages souriants de ses amis proches, chaque détail avait un relief rassurant et familier.

Elle prenait peu à peu la pleine conscience du lieu et de la fête donnée en son honneur. Rick avait demandé qu'on place plusieurs bouquets sur le comptoir et sur quelques tables — il avait pensé aux arums délicats et aux surprenants strelitzias avec leur profil d'oiseau de paradis, qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Il devait avoir de bonnes adresses pour les trouver en cette saison !

Il avait aussi fait en sorte qu'une multitude de petits photophores jaunes et rouges soient disposés un peu partout pour diffuser discrètement leur lumière fragile mais chaleureuse. La salle principale du Old Haunt prenait alors une allure intime dans laquelle elle se sentait à son aise.

Malgré le bruit, l'endroit dégageait une atmosphère feutrée qu'elle avait toujours appréciée depuis leur première visite. Le bois doré se mariait parfaitement à la brique brune et au zinc, poli à force d'usure, le cuir craquelé des sièges et des fauteuils club ajoutait une touche désuète et distinguée, les photographies en noir et blanc qui parsemaient les murs laissaient planer l'ombre rassurante, parfois intimidante, des célèbres habitués d'antan, qui faisaient encore de ce lieu un rendez-vous incontournable de l'histoire de New-York. Rick n'avait pas touché à la décoration ; il avait tout au plus ajouté quelques bibelots auxquels il tenait, et avait fait accrocher, au-dessus du comptoir, une plaque en hommage au NYPD et au dévouement des policiers du Douzième. Les grincements du parquet, les éclats de rire, les tintements des verres qui s'entrechoquent, le souffle délicat de la tireuse qui remplissait les chopes, tout cela l'enveloppait d'un bien-être indolent.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait ici, c'était l'odeur. Cette odeur de bois vieilli, de cognac et de cuir ; cette odeur épaisse de la fumée des cigares qu'elle imaginait encore imprégner les murs et le mobilier ; cette odeur de gomina, de costumes trois pièces, de barillets et de Smith et Wesson qui hantait encore le salon privé.

C'est au moment où elle allait fermer les yeux de contentement qu'elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Et ce n'était pas la main de Castle.

« Lieutenant Beckett, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un... »

Kate s'était retournée, tout sourire, pour faire face à Victoria Gates accompagnée d'un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux grisonnants, qui n'était manifestement pas le mari du capitaine.

« Paul Finley, notre commissaire. »

A ce nom, comme un gamin pris en faute, Castle s'empressa de retirer son bras, qui formait une muraille protectrice et rassurante autour de la taille de sa promise.

« Oh, enchantée, M. le Commissaire, bafouilla Kate.

– M. le Commissaire, c'est... un honneur de vous avoir ici ! enchaîna le propriétaire des lieux. Mais comment avez-vous su...

– Le Capitaine Gates est d'une honnêteté sans faille, M. Castle. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de la voir ce soir même pour parler d'une affaire, elle m'a gentiment rétorqué qu'elle avait une soirée importante. J'ai voulu m'assurer en personne du degré de priorité de cette soirée... Et je ne suis pas déçu ! acheva-t-il pour détendre la tension qu'il sentait poindre sur les visages. Alors c'est à cause de vous qu'on m'a forcé la main ? lança-t-il à Kate dans un sourire en feignant le reproche.

– En effet, mais ce n'était pas mon intention, croyez-le bien... »

Cet homme était d'une ironie redoutable. Impossible de savoir exactement s'il plaisantait ou non. Victoria Gates se tenait en retrait, amusée.

« Rassurez-vous, je suis ravi de faire la connaissance d'un de mes plus brillants lieutenants, mademoiselle Beckett ! Et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur, poursuivit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

– Merci, Monsieur. Et merci aussi pour avoir autorisé le retour de Castle au commissariat.

– On m'a fait comprendre qu'il était devenu indispensable... !

– Vous n'en doutez pas, bien sûr ! intervint l'intéressé qui avait repris toute sa joviale assurance.

– Je ne doute surtout pas du fait que vous êtes un consultant sérieux et que vous ne distrayez jamais vos partenaires.

– Jamais. Parole de scout, assura Castle en mimant le geste de la main. Je vous offre à boire ?

– Je ne suis pas en service, alors pourquoi pas ! Félicitations pour la beauté de l'endroit, en tout cas ! »

Les deux hommes, entraînés par le plaisir de la discussion, commençaient à s'éloigner. Kate entendit bien son fiancé demander à son patron s'il savait jouer au poker, mais elle ne voulut pas s'embarrasser ce soir d'une inquiétude malvenue sur les maladresses de Rick. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de bien s'entendre, de toute façon.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Kate, assura son capitaine d'une voix chaleureuse en lui prenant les mains. Je ne me réjouis pas de votre licenciement, parce que je continue à penser que votre acuité intellectuelle aurait fait des ravages dans les enquêtes fédérales. Mais je constate que vous êtes trop entière pour faire des concessions !

– Capitaine, je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude...

– Alors ne dites rien. Faites de nouveau consciencieusement votre travail, lieutenant, cela me suffit amplement. Et vous ne croyez pas que c'est vous que vos collègues, vos amis, et les familles des victimes doivent remercier ? Cette soirée est là pour le prouver... ! Profitez-en, Beckett. Et n'oubliez pas : demain, je vous attends à huit heures pour signer votre contrat d'embauche ! ajouta-t-elle gaiement en s'éloignant.

– Hé bien, on t'en passe, de la pommade, dis-moi !

– Lanie ! Enfin, te voilà ! s'écria la jeune femme en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Désolée, j'avais un rencart avec un cadavre particulièrement collant, ce soir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir, ironisa la légiste, qui avait eu le temps d'enfiler une robe de soirée et de se maquiller. Félicitations, ma belle ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu nous reviennes ! Enfin, pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais tout de même. »

Esposito fit comme par magie son apparition, suivi rapidement de Ryan. Jenny n'avait pas pu venir, à cause des nausées et de la fatigue, avait-il avoué. Il apportait quatre coupes de champagne, qu'il s'empressa de distribuer pour trinquer à la réintégration de leur collègue et amie.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents semblaient passer un bon moment Castle avait ce talent de saisir la moindre opportunité pour réunir autour de lui les gens qu'il aimait. Et le fait de choisir le Old Haunt avait un goût particulier. C'était au moment de l'affaire de la bouteille rouge que Rick avait fait de sa relation avec Kate une priorité sur sa liste de souhaits à réaliser.

Kate était de retour à la maison.

New-york était sa ville. Le loft devenait son foyer. Et là aussi, dans ce bar, elle se sentait chez elle. Depuis cette enquête à remonter le temps, ce lieu appartenait à son histoire. Et aujourd'hui, il signifiait bien plus que cela encore.


	5. Tempus fugit (6x05)

La suite de l'épisode _Time will tell_ n'a pas été simple à écrire... mais la voilà quand même! Le ton est un peu différent des précédents OS, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Merci à vous tous qui laissez des commentaires, et particulièrement à **Manooon**, **CastleFan** et **Elynna**, à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé! Je n'oublie pas aussi ceux qui "suivent" ce recueil : ça m'encourage à poursuivre puisque vous attendez la suite :)

Trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Tempus fugit

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Et il s'en moquait éperdument. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de ne pas quitter les bras de Morphée. Dans une semi-conscience, il se recroquevilla davantage sous sa couette, duveteuse, soyeuse, puis en remonta le bord sur sa joue en grognant indistinctement :

« Kate... 'léphone... »

Son souffle chaud emplissait la cavité que son corps formait sous les draps. Il aimait ce statut d'hibernation, de repli sur soi. Son lit était probablement l'endroit qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Surtout lorsqu'il abritait _aussi_ la brillante et féline Kate Beckett, avec qui il décidera manifestement d'avoir trois enfants.

« Kate... ! » gémit-il.

Le téléphone vibrait encore. Son bruit rauque extirpait progressivement Castle des limbes du sommeil. Son rêve familial se déchira en lambeaux. Il retira un bras de son cocon pour tâter la charmante créature endormie à ses côtés et l'inciter à mettre fin à cette maudite vibration.

Sauf que son bras ne rencontra personne. Il n'y avait pas de charmante créature.

Il se réveilla tout à fait. Pas de Kate dans son lit. Il se souvint alors qu'elle était rentrée chez elle prendre un bain et qu'elle l'avait appelée plus tard en lui disant que son père allait passer la voir. Sachant que Jim et sa fille n'avaient que peu de moments ensemble, Castle avait décidé de ne pas s'immiscer dans ces retrouvailles, et avait donc passé la soirée chez lui, enfermé dans son bureau, à compulser des documents sur la distorsion de l'espace-temps, les univers parallèles et les voyages temporels. Il en avait même oublié de dîner.

Assis dans son lit, après s'être frotté les yeux, il tenta de les habituer à la pénombre. Il les posa rapidement sur l'affichage digital de son réveil : 1h13. Kate n'était pas là, ce ne pouvait donc pas être l'appel d'un meurtre qui venait le déranger. Son propre portable était resté sur son bureau, et il l'avait éteint pour travailler tranquille. Pi avait quitté le plancher. Il n'avait pas pu oublier son téléphone, étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas. Alors d'où venait ce satané bruit ? Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas encore arrêté, c'était curieux.

C'est là que ses yeux perçurent un léger éclat bleuté qui se glissait sous la porte. Son ordinateur ne se serait donc pas mis en veille ? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune ceinture ne traînait au pied du lit, il se mit debout. Il frissonna au contact de l'air ambiant, lui faisant regretter la chaleur des draps. Son corps chancela un instant, et ses yeux se brouillèrent durant quelques secondes il s'était levé trop vite.

Poussé par la curiosité autant que par l'exaspération, il réprima un bâillement et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur son antre d'écrivain. Son esprit embrumé par un reste de sommeil n'avait pas suffisamment évalué la distance qui séparait son pied du coin de l'étagère. Lorsque son orteil se cogna contre l'arête du meuble, il étouffa un cri de douleur et de colère : c'était le même pied qui s'était déjà fait agresser par la ceinture de Pi. Reprenant peu à peu contenance, il frotta énergiquement la zone endolorie la douleur s'estompait, il en serait quitte pour un joli hématome.

La lumière était toujours visible sous la porte. Lorsqu'il poussa cette dernière, il constata que la lueur et le bruit provenaient du même endroit : son propre bureau.

Ce n'était ni son PC, ni son téléphone.

C'était la Chose. Le gadget futuriste qu'utilisait Doyle en permanence, et que Castle avait machinalement rapporté au loft après que son propriétaire se fut mystérieusement évanoui. Il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de le déposer sur le bureau de Kate. Non, il avait fallu qu'il le glisse dans sa poche, encore ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ou de ne pas voir, justement.

Et voilà que la machine brillait et vibrait, seule, vivante, menaçante, au milieu de la table.

Il s'approcha, indécis, inquiet, se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien servir et s'il n'allait pas faire un saut dans le temps en le touchant. L'objet lui-même avait une silhouette identique à un scanner de supermarché, et on pouvait aisément le croire inoffensif et si c'était une ruse technologique pour faire passer inaperçu un appareil ultra perfectionné ? C'est ça... C'était sûrement un boîtier capable de déclencher la distorsion de l'espace-temps ou la désintégration des molécules du corps humain... Impossible de déchiffrer un quelconque mode d'emploi : l'écran lumineux affichait une série de symboles changeants qui ressemblaient à du cunéiforme futuriste. Le paradoxe fit sourire l'écrivain. Il y avait bien quelques boutons sur cette fichue manette, mais sur lequel appuyer ? Il refusait de se retrouver dans un misérable film d'action, à ne pas savoir quel fil couper pour stopper la bombe à retardement.

Mauvais exemple. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans un misérable film d'action. Autant le fait d'arracher tous les fils avait pu déconnecter la bombe, autant appuyer sur tous les boutons en même temps n'éteindrait pas l'appareil, il en était certain.

La Chose continuait ses vains appels. Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée ? Peut-être était-ce Doyle qui tentait de la localiser ? Une _balise de repérage_. C'était ce qu'il avait dit dans l'usine désaffectée, après que l'arrestation de Ward eut échoué. Ou alors c'était Ward qui s'était échappé de prison, avait situé la balise de son ennemi, allait débarquer au loft et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Peut-être valait-il mieux appeler Beckett. Ou jeter l'appareil par la fenêtre. S'il se désintégrait, au moins, ce serait avec un risque réduit.

A force d'hésitation, de tergiversations, il finit par se dire que s'il était projeté dans le futur, il aurait peut-être le loisir de voir à quoi ressemblerait sa triple descendance. Et Doyle trouverait bien le moyen de le renvoyer en 2013.

Il s'approcha résolument et se saisit de l'engin.

ooOoo

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Et il s'en moquait éperdument. La chaleur des draps était trop délectable pour qu'il y renonce. Et ce n'est pas ce foutu vibreur de téléphone qui aurait raison de ses rêves sensuels.

« Kate... 'léphone... » tenta-t-il dans un marmonnement indistinct.

Sa compagne ne réagit pas. Elle ne semblait pas même entendre le bruit parasite.

« Kate... ! » gémit-il en extirpant un bras de son doux cocon pour bousculer gentiment la charmante créature endormie à ses côtés.

Un grognement lui répondit.

Quelque chose s'éveilla dans la semi-conscience de l'écrivain, une vigilance primitive qui sonne l'alerte dès qu'apparaît un événement inhabituel, anormal, pouvant mettre en danger la sécurité physique ou mentale de l'individu.

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

Tentant d'écarter la pénombre en se frottant rapidement les yeux, il se concentra sur la vibration qui provenait de son bureau. Et là, il la vit. La lueur bleutée filtrait sous la porte.

Une inquiétude sourde grandit en lui. Il chercha des repères habituels et rassurants autour de lui. Les chiffres luminescents du réveil composaient une indication qui ne fit qu'accroître son anxiété : 1h13 du matin.

Autant par réflexe que par besoin de se rassurer, il secoua la forme recroquevillée sous les draps.

« Kate... Kate !

– Castle, laisse-moi dormir... implora-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

– C'est pas le moment ! Réveille-toi, il se passe quelque chose ! »

C'est moins les propos de son compagnon que la panique qu'elle perçut dans sa voix qui la tira du sommeil. Elle émergea des draps, plissant les yeux pour résister au besoin de les fermer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira-t-elle.

– Je... J'ai... Regarde ! Cette lumière bleue sous la porte ! Et tu n'entends rien ? Je l'ai touché, Kate ! Je l'ai touché et je me retrouve là, à revivre la même scène ! »

Il hésita un instant, les yeux au plafond.

« Enfin, presque la même scène.

– Castle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et grimaça devant l'incohérence des propos de son fiancé. S'il l'avait réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar, il risquerait de s'en souvenir longtemps...

« La lumière bleue, la vibration... C'est l'appareil de Doyle ! Il était posé sur mon bureau, je l'ai touché, et pouf ! Je me retrouve dans mon lit, à revivre la même scène que celle que je viens de vivre ! … à quelques détails près. »

Elle se redressa, constatant qu'il était bien éveillé, en pleine possession de ses facultés.

« Quoi... Tu veux me dire que tu as rêvé cette scène ?

– Je ne l'ai pas rêvée, Kate, je l'ai vécue ! Il est 1h13 ! Exactement la même heure que lorsque je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure ! Je suis sûr que je suis enfermé dans une boucle temporelle... !

– Castle, tu vis une impression de déjà-vu particulièrement probante, c'est tout, ça arrive... C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillée ? geignit-elle d'un ton à la fois attendri et exaspéré.

– Tu crois que je raconte n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit-il, une pointe de défi dans la voix. Tu vois cette lueur bleue ? Tu entends ce bruit ?

– Eh bien ? Quoi ? Tu as encore oublié d'éteindre ton ordinateur et ton téléphone, je suppose...

– Tu crois ça ? Vas-y, va voir ! »

Kate ne sut démêler l'effroi du défi et de l'excitation qu'elle sentait dans la voix de son amant, qui ne voulut pas bouger du lit. Elle souffla, dégageant son corps de la couette en se disant que plus tôt il serait rassuré, plus vite elle reviendrait se coucher.

« Je suis sûr que ce truc m'a fait voyager dans le temps ! C'est quand je l'ai touché que tout a recommencé, méfie-toi ! »

D'un pas décidé, elle ouvrit la porte, et constata, à sa grande stupeur, que la balise de Simon Doyle était effectivement responsable de ces perturbations.

« Castle, qu'est-ce que fait cet appareil sur ton bureau ?! Je croyais que tu l'avais laissé au commissariat !

– Non ! Quand Doyle s'est volatilisé, j'étais tout retourné, j'ai oublié de le poser... !

– 'Volatilisé' ? De quoi me parles-tu ? le sermonna-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau.

– Fais attention, Beckett, ne touche pas à ce truc diabolique !

– Je vais finir par ne plus te laisser seul le soir... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fabriqué, mais tu m'inquiètes ! » sourit-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

Elle tenait la balise de Doyle dans sa main. Avant que Castle ne l'arrête d'un geste paniqué, elle appuya sur le gros bouton arrière.

L'appareil émit un léger bourdonnement, clignota un instant, avant de... s'éteindre complètement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, Kate arborant un sourire sarcastique devant la mine interloquée et déconfite de son fiancé.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu su ?

– J'ai vu Doyle éteindre son appareil quand je l'avais en ligne de mire. C'est un jouet, Castle ! Il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton ! »

Il soupira. Il avait l'air déçu. Son imagination fertile avait du mal à se satisfaire de la réalité banale. Il voulait croire que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé. Trop d'indices le laissaient perplexe.

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et y grimpa pour s'y installer en plein milieu.

« Tu vois ! Je ne me suis pas évaporée ! rit-elle.

– Hey, tu te moquerais moins si j'arrivais à te convaincre ! Je t'assure, quand j'ai touché ce truc... »

Sa mine vexée l'attendrit, comme toujours.

« Bon, très bien. Admettons que tu aies la possibilité de voyager dans le temps... Ou irais-tu ?

– Voir à quoi ressembleront nos trois enfants, évidemment! »

Kate fronça les sourcils de désapprobation.

« D'accord. Je n'irai pas. De toute façon, ils seront superbes.

– Castle !

– Quoi ? Tu ne serais pas curieuse de savoir si Doyle a dit vrai ? "la sénatrice Beckett et ses trois enfants". »

Dans un soupir, sa compagne s'affala sur le lit.

« Rick... »

Sa voix avait pris une tonalité un peu sourde. Un léger pli entre les sourcils trahissait sa préoccupation.

« Tu y crois vraiment, à l'histoire de Doyle ?

– Je sais que tu incarnes la rationalité et la logique dans notre couple, mais avoue que certains faits sont troublants... »

Elle ne répondit rien.

Il enchaîna sur la liste des détails qui lui paraissaient étonnants, sur le fait qu'aucune preuve n'avait pu démonter les dires de Simon Doyle ou les incohérences du passé de Ward, et il lui raconta finalement la disparition de l'homme barbu au coin du couloir. Tout en théorisant, il se leva pour remettre les draps en place.

« Et il y a autre chose... La photo que Ward avait en sa possession n'est pas exactement la même que l'original...

– Ah oui ?

– Tu vérifieras. Le cliché présente une feuille tachée. De café, probablement, mais notre exemplaire est intact. Ça veut dire que Ward... »

Un éclair de douleur lui traversa brusquement l'orteil lorsqu'il se rassit, et sa phrase resta en suspens. Kate, que cette conversation mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise, bondit sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet. Elle se montra un peu trop concernée par la tension qu'elle avait sentie chez son partenaire, et se moqua du fait qu'il pouvait trouver son ton faux ou surjoué.

« Rick ! Ça va? »

Il examina l'endroit sensible, où un début d'hématome apparaissait.

Une vague nausée le saisit, en même temps qu'une terreur tapie là, dans son ventre.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Dans le futur, oui. Tout était possible. Mais pas maintenant. Pas lui.

L'idée même que c'était possible et qu'il avait pu l'expérimenter l'épouvantait au plus profond de son être.

« Ça va. C'est juste... Kate... Je crois vraiment que... »

Non. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.

« Tu crois vraiment quoi ?

– Que je devrais écrire des romans de science-fiction. »

Moue dubitative de sa muse.

« Non ? »


	6. De l'encre et du papier (6x06)

Voilà ma version de ce que peut donner la suite du problème Castle/Alexis... Je ne sais pas si c'est plausible, encore moins de quelle manière ça se résoudra (et je ne veux pas le savoir!), mais je me suis dit que c'était envisageable...

J'ai remarqué quelques followers supplémentaires, et je les en remercie :) Mention spéciale pour toi, **lille 76** (si tu passes par ici...) et ton marathon de reviews! Ca m'a fait plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à réagir à ce OS, qui ne fera sûrement pas l'unanimité quant aux ressentis d'Alexis ou aux propos de Castle...!

* * *

**De l'encre et du papier**

Les mots étaient récalcitrants ce soir. Ils ne voulaient pas se laisser dompter aisément, comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour donner vie à Nikki. Lui, l'homme de lettres, l'écrivain jongleur, sous les doigts duquel les lettres et les phrases se courbaient, s'articulaient, s'harmonisaient, ne trouvait plus la formule pour les aligner avec fluidité. Aucune tournure ne le satisfaisait. Tout lui paraissait fade. Maladroit. Hypocrite. Il sentait bien que sa volonté même d'écrire lui faisait défaut et sans elle, il ne parviendrait pas à rédiger quelque chose d'acceptable.

Il avait choisi d'ignorer son traitement de texte et de lui préférer une feuille blanche et son meilleur stylo plume. Celui qui glissait avec douceur et facilité sur le papier, qui épousait parfaitement la forme et la position des doigts de l'écrivain, comme si sa place avait toujours été là, comme si son destin avait été d'atterrir justement dans cette main qui l'attendait à la façon d'une fiancée.

Seulement voilà : comment exprimer des sentiments confus, qu'il savait néanmoins désobligeants, sans mentir, ni blesser ? Depuis trente minutes, trois feuilles chiffonnées par la rage ou le découragement avaient terminé leur vie dans la corbeille à papier. Il replaça lentement le capuchon du stylo, le posa délicatement sur le bureau, au-dessus de la quatrième feuille vierge qui espérait des mots d'excuse et d'explication. Il imprima ses doigts sur ses paupières closes, et réfléchit un instant. Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber, après tout ? Alexis avait raison sur un point : il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour accepter l'idée qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes sans prendre conseil auprès de son père. Alors à quoi bon s'acharner à coucher maintenant des mots aimables sur le papier, sachant qu'il ne les pensait pas vraiment ? Cette idée farfelue lui était venue sur le seuil de leur appartement, lorsqu'Alexis avait refermé la porte dans un salut rancunier et glacial. Il avait soudain ressenti le besoin irrépressible de verbaliser ce malaise, cette inquiétude, et cette once de colère qui le rongeait depuis que sa fille avait déménagé du loft. Désormais, il faisait face à la page blanche, sans savoir comment agencer les mots pour ne pas heurter de nouveau.

Il savait également que la sincérité avait toujours porté ses fruits. Avec Kate. Avec Gina. Avec Kyra. Sauf qu'Alexis était sa fille. Et la sincérité avait souvent créé des tensions ou des colères de part et d'autre. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas laisser ce fossé se creuser entre eux. Il y pressentait quelque chose de définitif qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter. Il n'en était pas question. Il devait trouver un moyen de rétablir un équilibre, ou il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ni à lui-même pour son refus de la laisser s'éloigner. Ni à elle d'ailleurs, pour son inconscience. Ni à Pi, pour avoir surgi dans leur vie et volé sa pumpkin, jusque dans le nid du loft.

Il redressa la tête.

Pourquoi pas... Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée, mais pourquoi pas...

Il déboucha son stylo plume, réfléchit quelques secondes, et la pointe se mit à glisser sur le papier.

ooOoo

Il était presque 22h lorsque Pi rentra à l'appartement. Il trouva avec étonnement une enveloppe sur le paillasson. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'elle lui était adressé, son prénom manuscrit à l'encre noire au centre du rectangle. Il la ramassa et poussa la porte.

Une crinière rousse l'assaillit, l'entoura de ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Salut, » susurra Alexis.

Le désaccord de Castle ne faisait que renforcer l'affection de la jeune femme pour son petit ami et pour la 'vie de bohème' qu'ils menaient tous les deux, aux dires de sa grand-mère. Pi, leur appartement, son job d'étudiant, tout lui apparaissait désormais comme un rempart contre l'intrusion systématique de son père dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais soutenu ses choix, ni ses projets. Chacun de ses petits copains avait fait l'objet d'une méfiance exagérée, voire d'un véritable rite de passage. Il s'était opposé à ce qu'elle fasse un stage à la morgue, aux côtés du Dr Parish. Il avait mis en doute ses motivations profondes pour partir étudier loin de New-York, et était allé jusqu'à cacher son courrier. Il avait ralenti sa procédure d'inscription pour le voyage au Costa Rica, tout en cherchant à la dissuader de tenter l'aventure, au lieu de l'inciter à accumuler les expériences et à se faire sa propre idée de l'existence. Il dénigrait Pi, sans le connaître, en s'appuyant sur des préjugés qui la hérissaient. Bien sûr, les événements de Paris n'avaient rien arrangé à tout cela, au contraire. Il était plus protecteur, plus critique que jamais envers ses décisions. Il voulait garder un œil sur tout ce qu'elle envisageait de faire.

La seule vie qu'il l'encourageait à avoir, c'était une vie calquée sur celle qu'il imaginait pour elle : celle d'une jeune fille bien sage, studieuse, qui sollicite ses conseils et lui confie ses doutes, comme avant, comme toujours, et qui conservait si possible une capacité à s'amuser comme une enfant, des étincelles dans les yeux à la vue d'un sabre laser lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un camarade de jeu. Tout ce qui l'avait longtemps amusée, attendrie, rassurée, l'agaçait maintenant profondément.

Elle était heureuse de transgresser cette vie trop lisse, de pouvoir enfin se frotter à une existence plus insolite, plus difficile. Plus vraie. L'exotisme de Pi était sa bouffée d'oxygène, et il devenait maintenant un étendard contre l'ingérence paternelle. Elle désirait prouver qu'elle assumait ses choix, quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de sa protection.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut l'enveloppe dans les mains de son compagnon.

– Une lettre, trouvée sur le paillasson : curieux, non ? » répondit-il gaiement en lui montrant le rectangle blanc.

Alexis blêmit quand elle reconnut l'écriture. Il n'avait pas osé, ou simplement pas voulu se confronter une nouvelle fois à sa fille.

« C'est une lettre de mon père. Pour toi. Il... Il a dû la déposer avant que tu arrives.

– Wow. Et tu sais pourquoi il m'écrit ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûre... Ouvre-la, tu verras bien. »

Inquiète quant à a la teneur du courrier, elle préféra préparer un rapide repas pendant que son ami s'installait sur une chaise pour commencer sa lecture.

_Pi,_

_ Vous êtes probablement surpris de lire ces lignes __—__ comme je me surprends à les écrire d'ailleurs. Mais au vu de la colère d'Alexis, je crois que c'était nécessaire. Et je mise sur la franchise pour dissiper tous les malentendus et les rancunes, de votre côté à tous deux, comme du mien._

_ J'ai agi comme un ingrat, je vous ai dit des choses désobligeantes, et je m'en excuse profondément. Je suis peut-être surprotecteur, étouffant, inquisiteur et méfiant, mais ma fille est le cadeau le plus cher et le plus précieux qui m'a jamais été donné. J'ai donc tendance à me méfier de tout ce qui risque d'abîmer ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur alors que je vous connais à peine, c'est vrai. Mais admettez que vous avez un côté original plutôt déroutant pour le père possessif que je suis._

_ Vous n'êtes pas vraiment le genre de compagnon que j'imaginais pour ma fille, a fortiori pour une première expérience de vie commune. Quand je vous ai rencontré, vous étiez déjà à l'aise chez moi, sans passeport, sans logement, sans autre attache qu'Alexis, à investir ma cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une nouvelle 'zone 51'. Vous avez donné un coup de main dans une bananeraie, désormais vous comptez les abeilles vous n'avez aucun diplôme, et vous vivez au jour le jour, comme vous le pouvez. En bref, vous appartenez à un monde aux antipodes de celui d'Alexis. Comment vos deux univers peuvent-ils s'harmoniser, c'est pour moi un mystère._

_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais apprécier votre façon d'aborder l'existence, ni même si je pourrai un jour avoir confiance en vous. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est le bien-être et le bonheur d'Alexis. Sachez que si vous bafouez l'un ou l'autre, si vous profitez d'elle d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous. Mais si elle trouve avec vous un équilibre dans sa vie, qu'elle s'épanouit sans frustration ni sacrifices, alors je vous accepterai et vous remercierai. Prouvez-lui votre honnêteté, votre fiabilité aimez-la comme elle le mérite, sans tromperie, sans artifices sachez prendre en compte ses besoins et ses désirs, sans la contraindre ni l'utiliser. Et changez de canapé._

_ Dernière requête : plus de 'Mr C.' Par pitié. _

_ Toujours est-il que lorsque vous voudrez venir manger une glace au loft, la porte sera toujours ouverte._

_ Rick._

Pi était resté longtemps silencieux. Plus que le temps de lire la lettre. Alexis s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

– Woah. Il est vraiment extra, ton père. Un peu flippant aussi, par moments... Tiens, vas-y, lis-la. Je vais finir de préparer les fajitas, si tu veux. »

La jeune femme se saisit de la feuille de papier, tiraillée entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Elle connaissait son père par cœur, mais il était toujours capable de la surprendre.

Elle préféra s'installer tranquillement dans leur chambre, en tailleur sur leur matelas posé à même le sol, près du photophore qui diffusait une lumière tremblante.

ooOoo

Rick avait noyé ses interrogations et son soulagement auprès de sa fiancée, venue le rejoindre pour la nuit. Il ne lui avait rien caché de ce qui s'était passé entre sa fille et lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Kate avait été franche et compréhensive à la fois. Elle avait approuvé sa démarche, soutenant qu'il devait en effet aplanir les dissensions et se remettre en cause lui-même.

Il espérait du coup que sa lettre soit partagée entre Pi et Alexis, qu'elle amène une discussion de fond, et que tout cela incite Alexis à se poser les bonnes questions sur ce qu'elle cherchait auprès de son nouveau compagnon.

Il les imaginait, les jambes enchevêtrées sur leur futon inconfortable, ou autour de leur table de récupération (et cette image lui tira une grimace qu'il s'efforça de réprimer), échangeant sur les problèmes soulevés par sa lettre. Mais il savait d'un autre côté qu'elle ne résoudrait rien dans l'immédiat. Cette démarche prendrait du temps, comme l'acceptation prendrait du temps. Comme le pardon prendrait aussi du temps.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'une larme rousse était venue diluer l'encre de ses mots.


	7. Pas à pas

Voilà enfin la suite de l'épisode Like Father like daughter, que j'ai personnellement beaucoup apprécié! Enfin, sur le sujet qui nous intéresse depuis deux épisodes, il a au moins le mérite de remettre les pendules à l'heure entre père et fille!

J'ai voulu ce OS léger, familial et sans prise de tête. J'espère que l'objectif sera atteint!

**Castlefan** : merci à toi... Peut-être étais-je encore dans ta tête pour ce OS-ci (ou peut-être est-ce toi qui étais dans la mienne... :p)

* * *

**Pas à pas**

Impossible de rester en place, même en s'occupant l'esprit.

Voilà dix minutes qu'il arpentait la pièce, du hall à la cuisine, des fenêtres à la porte, sans parvenir à se calmer.

« Castle... Arrête de t'inquiéter... ! Creuser une tranchée dans ton salon ne résoudra rien, tu le sais bien ! »

Le _New York Weddings_ à la main, blottie sur le canapé, Kate le regardait, compatissante.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que cette soirée se déroule agréablement et paisiblement. Et cette initiative était tout à son honneur.

« Que j'arrête de m'inquiéter ?! Kate, je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis des semaines, et que la dernière fois qu'on a dîné ensemble, ça a été catastrophique... Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de m'inquiéter ?

– Elle t'a largement pardonné depuis, et vous vous êtes réconciliés, non ? » lui remémora sa fiancée.

Il soupira, démuni et soucieux, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de celle qui avait décidé de jouer le rôle de sa bonne conscience. Il reprit sa tablette, consulta distraitement les pages d'actualité littéraire et de jeux vidéo, sans être capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y lisait.

« Tiens, on parle de toi, nota Beckett qui était retournée à sa lecture et qui cherchait le moindre prétexte pour le détourner du sujet qui le consumait.

– Comment ça, 'on parle de moi' ?

– … Promets-moi de ne pas te vexer.

– De ne... Quoi ! Montre-moi ce torchon ! » s'exclama-t-il en tentant de lui arracher le magazine des mains.

Mais Kate fut plus leste qu'il ne le croyait. Elle était déjà debout, de l'autre côté de la table basse, une ombre de sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle voulait manifestement s'amuser un peu avec son écrivain.

« C'est dans la rubrique 'Lectures à croquer sur la route de la lune de miel'...

– Tu es sûre de vouloir le lire ? Le titre en dit déjà suffisamment... grommela-t-il en soupirant et en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

– "_La littérature policière a le vent en poupe, mais tout n'est pas à emporter dans vos bagages ! On vous aide à faire le tri. _Patati patata... Ah, voilà_. A moins que vous soyez une fan inconditionnelle au point de vous faire dédicacer la poitrine par son feutre volage, passez votre chemin. _Mort brûlante_, le dernier roman du maître du macabre, Richard Castle, réchauffe de vieilles recettes. Une détective Heat plus torturée et un Jameson Rook plus sensuel que jamais, une intrigue caricaturale à coup de complot terroriste, en somme, rien de vraiment surprenant pour cet auteur. Préférez à la chaleur de Nikki la rafraîchissante intrigue d'Arnaldur Indridason, l'auteur venu du froid !_" … Et ça continue sur le polar islandais. »

Castle s'était étranglé de surprise, d'abord, puis de rage à peine contenue.

« Le polar islandais ? Tu plaisantes ? Et ta journaliste devrait se mettre à la page, ça fait longtemps que je ne signe plus les poitrines... admit-il dans un sursaut de fierté.

Kate s'attendrit à le voir si vexé, mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

« Laisse tomber, ce genre d'articles n'a aucune valeur littéraire... !

– Et d'abord, depuis quand lis-tu des magazines de mariage ?

– Depuis que tu m'as demandé de t'épouser.

– Ah. Ah. Ah. la nargua-t-il dans une parodie de raillerie. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Castle se raidit.

Ils étaient là. Ils étaient arrivés.

Ok.

On se détend. On expire lentement. On affiche son meilleur sourire, et une mine parfaitement réjouie.

« N'en fais pas trop quand même », lui conseilla tendrement sa conscience.

Oui. La soirée serait réussie. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il releva qu'Alexis n'avait pas utilisé sa clé, qu'elle possédait toujours. Elle avait préféré sonner. Bien que sa raison lui criât que cela était parfaitement normal lorsqu'on était invité chez quelqu'un — même chez son propre père —, une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota une pensée plus amère. Alexis se sentirait-elle déjà comme une étrangère au loft ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

« Hey, Sweetie !

– Salut papa ! » lança la rouquine en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle souriait. Et ce sourire était vrai.

Son soleil était enfin de retour à la maison.

Il avait même perçu cette étincelle complice et reconnaissante dans ses yeux bleus.

Alexis était revenue.

Derrière elle se tenait son ami. Rick nota qu'il ne s'imposait pas, mais attendait discrètement l'invitation de son hôte.

« Pi... Bienvenue au bercail ! » tenta-t-il.

Son sourire se crispa dans la seconde. Ce qui aurait dû être un trait d'humour s'était teinté de cynisme. Il jeta un œil vers sa fille : elle ne sembla pas y avoir prêté attention. Ou alors, elle prenait sur elle pour feindre l'ignorance. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'était déjà avancé dans le hall en direction de Kate.

« M. Castle ! Ravi de vous revoir ! » lui répondit le barbu en lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

Le message était passé, et il en fut secrètement soulagé.

Rick se retint néanmoins de l'inviter à entrer et à faire comme chez lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les conséquences de ce genre d'accueil. Il s'écarta simplement pour le laisser passer, et le temps se ralentit lorsqu'il ferma la porte : dans une imperceptible grimace, il se dit que cette soirée avec Pi ne serait peut-être pas si facile.

ooOoo

Et pourtant.

Une heure plus tard, il constata que le dîner était détendu, et même plutôt agréable. Un résidu de gêne flottait encore dans l'air, persistant ; ou bien était-ce son propre embarras qui l'empêchait d'apprécier l'instant à sa juste valeur ? Car il surveillait ses mots, ses gestes, son attitude tout entière ; il était mortifié à l'idée de laisser transparaître son antipathie pour monsieur Fruit, car il savait qu'Alexis pourrait irrémédiablement s'en irriter et stopper pour un temps indéfini les relations avec son père.

Mais il devait reconnaître que Pi lui-même faisait de considérables efforts pour apaiser les tensions — à moins qu'il fût tout aussi embarrassé que son hôte, et que cela l'incitât à la discrétion. Toujours est-il que chacun restait à sa place, sans outrepasser les limites ni demeurer trop en retrait, et Kate jouait à merveille le rôle de l'arbitre sur certaines questions délicates, de l'animatrice lorsque le silence s'attardait trop longtemps, ou celui de la confidente qui invitait les cœurs à s'ouvrir davantage. Il l'en remerciait secrètement, car lui-même évitait les sujets fâcheux avec Pi — c'est-à-dire à peu près tous : sa relation avec Alexis, leur appartement, son job, son séjour au Costa Rica, ou sa situation de sans-papiers. Toute question aurait été sans doute perçue par Alexis comme un moyen d'enquêter sur lui tout en nouant un contact hypocrite. Mais par la médiation de sa fiancée, il put en apprendre davantage sur le personnage.

Il était peut-être sans ambition personnelle, mais pas sans générosité : il était prêt à tout donner pour l'environnement et la protection de sa planète — il maîtrisait d'ailleurs parfaitement et dans le moindre détail le sujet du réchauffement climatique, des énergies fossiles, de la déforestation et autres taxes carbone. Il avait perdu son passeport ? Qu'importe, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un membre actif de la société humaine pour améliorer les conditions de vie de tous. Le sans-gêne qui le caractérisait parfois s'expliquait par la promiscuité des communautés d'ONG dans lesquelles il intervenait (et Castle n'avait surtout pas voulu s'imaginer Alexis dans ces circonstances, Dieu sait à quoi cela aurait pu ressembler !). Mais le plus étonnant était que ce garçon faisait preuve d'une modestie sans failles, et les yeux brillants avec lesquels Alexis le regardait trahissaient une forme d'admiration et de tendresse qui nourrissait leur relation. Tout paraissait si simple, avec lui...

Castle fut aussi soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas converti Alexis à son régime fruitarien. Mais Kate avait tout de même fait preuve d'inventivité pour cuisiner un plat spécifique pour lui ce soir, et il ne tarit pas de remerciements sincères à son égard.

Comme à son habitude, c'est Alexis qui se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes et apporter le dessert. Ils s'étaient chargés de l'apporter tous les deux, arguant que des invités n'arrivaient jamais les mains vides et que le régime de Pi imposait deux fois plus de préparation à ceux qui les recevaient. Castle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, vu qu'il n'avait daigné manger que de la glace lors du premier dîner chez sa fille et son ami.

« C'est une nouvelle recette de Pi, expliqua-t-elle en sortant le dessert du frigo.

– Oh, c'est gentil de nous faire tester vos découvertes ! Et... Vous y avez mis quoi ?

– Que des choses que vous aimez, ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

Rick s'attendait à voir apparaître un gâteau informe et peu séduisant au milieu de la table. A la place, quatre petites préparations colorées, joliment décorées et appétissantes vinrent titiller ses papilles. Il se retint de montrer trop vite sa surprise, et préféra goûter avant de d'énoncer son verdict.

Qui fut admiratif.

La pointe acidulée du fruit de la passion se mariait à merveille avec la douceur de la mousse de framboise parsemée d'éclats de fèves de cacao.

« Auriez-vous des talents cachés, Pi ? lâcha Rick d'un ton badin.

– Il en a plus d'un, papa... ! répondit Alexis en caressant la main de son compagnon dans un élan de tendresse, heureuse de voir enfin son père adhérer à quelque chose venant de Pi.

– Ok, ma chérie, épargne-nous les détails, veux-tu... » grimaça son père.

Un éclat de rire féminin accueillit sa réplique, vite suivi par Kate. Castle leva les yeux, sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ceux de Pi.

Incroyable.

Le garçon rougissait.

« Papa, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... !

– Tu connais ton père, Alexis... coupa Kate, enchantée de cette scène de famille. Il voit le mal partout ! »

ooOoo

Les deux femmes semblaient en tout cas s'être nettement rapprochées. Castle percevait même une étrange complicité au moment de se quitter, alors qu'il remerciait Pi pour son fameux dessert et qu'il lui rappelait par la même occasion son désir de voir Alexis heureuse comme ce soir.

Sa brunette et sa rouquine préférées s'enlacèrent dans une chaleureuse embrassade, et après avoir remercié Kate, elle déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de son père. Il lui sembla voir ses yeux azur humides d'émotion. Il en aurait donné sa main à couper. Mais il demeura silencieux, et souhaita bonne nuit aux tourtereaux.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte et qu'il vit sa compagne debout au milieu du salon, une main dans les cheveux, et son sourire lumineux tourné vers son paysage intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner sur ce qu'Alexis avait bien pu lui dire, qui les mettent toutes deux dans cet état.

« Elle m'a dit oui.

– Oui ? C'est tout ? Et oui à quoi, au fait ?

– Oui pour être ma première demoiselle d'honneur et m'aider dans le choix de ma robe. »

Et devant son fiancé qui s'approchait, mutin et déterminé, elle ajouta :

« Inutile, Castle. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne dirait rien. Même sous la torture ! »


End file.
